Chapter 2/Romulan situation
(Space, edge of the Bajoran wormhole) Space station Deep Space 9 is being flanked by cargo vessels coming in and out of the station's area as the Enterprise is docked in one of the docking facilities on the station. (Briefing room) Captains Ro, Martin, Chakotay, Kira, Marshall, Sisko, Tyson, Tyson, Vale, and a bunch of others are in the room getting ready to talk about what happened in the Romulan Neutral Zone near Romulus and Remus, Typhuss gets up and activates the big screen that shows thes star charts and the Federation/Romulan Neutral Zone border as Captain Kira started the briefing about the supernova as the screen shows the Romulan system in the neutral zone. So what's up with the red dot near where Romulus was? Captain Ro asked Typhuss as she looks at the screen. 27 hours ago, the Hobus star exploded destroying the planets Romulus and Remus says Typhuss as he looks at the group. Where are the survivors living now Captain Sisko says as he looks at Typhuss. My best guess is in mixed sentiments in Romulan space says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Sisko. Your best guess Captain come on we need more then your best guess Captain Marshall says as he's joining the meeting. I don't know anymore than you do, Tristan says Typhuss as he looks at Tristan. Actually I know where they're at, a Reman I rescued gave me the intel and they're right here at this M-class planet deep inside Romulan space Captain Marshall says as he inserts the chip into the console and the star map shows the new Romulan homeworld. Typhuss looks at Tristan. What? Tristan says as he looks at Captain Kira. I didn't think a Reman could be chatty says Typhuss as he looks at Tristan. Well this one was he gave me everything that the Romulans did to his people and the reason Shinzon when on a tare for revenge in 2378 Tristan says as he looks at Typhuss and the other Captains. Typhuss looks at Tristan with a confused look by what he said about a Reman being chatty. Well I think we are done here, dismissed says Typhuss to the other Captains. Tristan starts to leave as Typhuss stops him. Yes Typhuss what's up Tristan says as he looks at Typhuss. The Romulans are more dangerous than ever, their homeworld was destroyed, watch your back says Typhuss as he looks at Tristan. You too Typhuss Tristan says as he walks out of the briefing room. (Bajor, Typhuss's house) Reba is playing with Kira Hoshi, when Typhuss walks back into the house. Hi there Reba says as she hugs her nephew. Daddy Auntie Reba got me a hair bow Kira says as she looks at her father. That's great, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira Hoshi. So how was your meeting Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. It was fine says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Kira went to the Vedek Assembly for a meeting I'm playing with Kira Hoshi and Shakaar is napping Reba says as she looks at Typhuss.